


Why is He Here?

by peachufocatchers



Category: Advanced Education With Viktor Strobovoski, Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: 1st prize just wants a hug, Homosexuals, M/M, baldi and viktor knew each other before here school was a thing, feel free to kill me, filename2 is protags father in this, mentions of viktors staff, no viktor strobovski fics why not be the first to make onE, the first fic and its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachufocatchers/pseuds/peachufocatchers
Summary: Baldi was enjoying another day of summer school. Class had just got out for the day, and even though the kids stuck around for a while, he would always just kick back and relax(unless he was chasing someone with a ruler). He just had to run out of coffee, didn't he? He had to walk out the faculty lounge just in time to see a man he really never wanted to see again walk through the yellow front doors.{ baldi x viktor }( alt title ; now the gay dont start till he walks in )





	1. he's back.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yes feel free to shoot me  
> there probably arent any fics about aewvs so this may be the first??  
> i havent checked but i doubt there are  
> anyways thanks and enjoy the gay

As soon as the school bell rang and every kid was out the door, Baldi sighed and leaned back in his chair. His coffee cup was empty, and he knew he would have to get more. The teacher was just glad there were no annoying-

"Mr. Baldi!!" Spoke too soon.

The math teacher glanced over at the two kiddos currently in the doorway. Playtime was close to tears, holding the remnants of a jump rope. The Bully behind her was whistling and trying to look innocent. Baldi could see the scissors behind his back as plain as day. He sighed, getting up, "Really, Bully?" The kid glared at him as he and Playtime were pushed to the Principal's Office. Baldi managed to get his cup before leaving, and was prepared to refill it. He watched as The Principal scolded The Bully, as Playtime was currently digging in the spare rope bin for one she liked. Yes, they had a bin specifically for jump ropes. This is due to how much the girl has gotten bullied.

Baldi left the room, Playtime following him(much to his annoyance) as he walked to the faculty lounge. Playtime was cooperative enough to try and go play by herself. She didn't want to break any rules. Waiting for the coffeemaker to fill, a certain thought crossed Baldi's mind. He was surprised, seeing as how the man hadn't thought this since he was at least seventeen years old. When he knew him. Trying hard to push the thoughts away, he started to pour himself coffee. But the thoughts just wouldn't go away. Baldi growled, pulling his cup away before he could overfill it and sipped it. He hated these thoughts. Amost as much as he hated the person they were about. Baldi couldn't forget what had happened at high school. He exited the lounge, grumbling the whole way back to his classroom. When the yellow doors came into sight, Baldi was ready to sit back and relax before he had to go home. He finally reached his classroom, about to open the door.

 

Then the yellow doors opened, revealing a person Baldi was just thinking about a moment ago.


	2. anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldi is filled with anger, wanting to get this man out of his school.
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Viktor just wants to try again and make things right.

What?

What is he doing here?

Baldi's eyes flashed with anger as the yellow doors closed behind the male. Even with the mask, he knew who he was. Did he really think the math teacher would be fooled? No. Baldi wasn't easily fooled. His grip on the doorknob tightened. "....Why are you here?" he said, ready to rush in, grab his ruler, and beat this man to a bloody pulp. Of course, he was slightly hesitant about doing it. He didn't see that axe on him, but it may be on that jacket. A chuckle came from the man, "I figured you would know who I was, old friend." He walked closer to the bald man, making him back up. "Of course I would know who you were. I can recognize that hair anywhere." Baldi growled, obviously shaken by that familiar robotic-like voice. He continued, "And, old friend? We were mere acquaintances, _Viktor_." Viktor flinched at his tone, sighing and running a hand through his hair, "Look. I wanted to start over with you. You've been on my mind constantly over the past few months and-", Viktor started, being interrupted by Baldi slamming his classroom door open. He gestured in the room, "Let's finish this in here. _Shall we?_ " Before Viktor could even say anything,he was pushed in by Baldi. The door slammed behind them.

The Janitor groaned. Of course Baldi would know he was spying on them. It wasn't for any dirt, or for 'spilling tea' or whatever the kids called drama nowadays. He wanted to just watch something go down at this school. As soon as Sweep spied the masked man walk through the doors, he knew he was in for a treat. Now, though, he had to go back to sweeping. There was barley any trash in the halls. Yay. Picking up his broom, Sweep managed to find some dust and sweep it into a pile. But he couldn't get that masked guy off his mind. His features were familiar. What was his name? Viktor? That red skeleton-looking guy Sweep met once had said something about him...that was FOREVER ago, though. Sweeping the dust up into his dustpan, he walked over the nearest trash can and dumped it in. The Principal was absolutely allergic to dust, and Sweep knew if he had a reaction, the janitor would take the blame. He was about to continue sweeping when footsteps could be heard down the hall. Sweep looked up and almost choked on spit. Arts and Crafters had taken his sock puppet disguise off. The male seemed to be nervous, shivering as he held his six notebooks close to him.Something that looked like an envelope was visible in his hand. As much as Sweep wanted to talk to his crush right now, however, he had a job to do. Sweep had managed to spot some dust near The Principal's Office. Off he went, zooming down the hall.

 

Leaving a very heartbroken art teacher, who glanced down sadly at the love letter he had spent a long time on. Maybe tomorrow would go better....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this fic ive decided to make sweep and arts n crafters human  
> arts can disguise himself as the tol sock though  
> also sweep is sooo oblivious to crafters' having feelings   
> like?? he thinks art is very cute but?? he blushes every time hes around you smh swee p
> 
> the red skeleton guy is mr.cleany-clean because of course the two janitors from two torture schools would interact  
> theyve met a couple times actually but sweep is very forgetful
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
